


Blood of My Blood

by WaywardDaughter617



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Magic, Daphne Greengrass (mention) - Freeform, Draco Malfoy (mention) - Freeform, Hannah Abbott (mention), Hogwarts, Other, Scorpius Malfoy (mention) - Freeform, Werewolf, Wizarding Adoption, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardDaughter617/pseuds/WaywardDaughter617
Summary: Prompt:Person A: “Have you ever tasted human flesh before?”Person B: “…..Do you want me to answer that truthfully?”





	Blood of My Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a self indulgent fulfillment of a prompt. Takes place about 40 years after the Final Battle.  
> Includes mentions of blood magic, Werewolves, Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass, Hannah Abbott, Andromeda Tonks.

“It is a long story, I’ll admit. I will say though, that I have killed no living human, wizard nor muggle, and have not taken blood against anyone’s consent. I am no werewolf, or vampire if that was the intention of your question.”  
I rub my fingers over the beaded bracelet on my wrist, tracing the protective runes etched into smooth stone. I lift golden brown eyes to meet the gaze of the wizard opposite of me. His cream colored skin was highlighted by the fire that burned merrily in the grate, crackling every now and then, and his arms were braced against his knees. Though the room was stone, thick rugs kept the chill away, and vivid draperies brighted up the room.  
“Also, is this a standard question for this institution? I was told that the new Hogwarts would be open to all of wizarding kind. I’ll have no place here if this is not true.”  
The wizard’s head inclined, conceading the validity of the question as he leaned back. The copper buttons of his dress shirt flashed as he moved. It was interesting, how seemlessly his attire walked the edge between muggle and wizarding. “Hogwarts is, of course, open to all, but we must be suitably informed on the status of any teachers or residents. We understand the needs of some other wand-bearing species, but to act as Dumbledore had and not inform other teachers and staff of the...requirements of the individuals working alongside them would be inadvisable.” His eyes glint like quicksilver as he asks, “You will swear though, that you tell the truth?”  
I smirk, settling deeper into the cushioned chair as I take a sip of the spiked butterbeer. Raising an amused eyebrow at the wizard, I lift my glass. “You already gave me Veritaserum, Mr.Tonks. And, as a certified Potions master, I have no doubt that you brewed it yourself. know I tell the truth. Now, back to the point. As I said, I am not a vampire nor a werewolf. Do you need to know more?”  
He sighed. “Just Tonks, or Orion, please. Unfortunately yes, any individual who answers positively to the question must clarify their reasons. I feel like this may be a long conversation, if your answer is not as simple as ‘yes, I am a vampire’.”   
Tugging absentmindedly on the bracelet, I tilt my head, settling my eyes on the fair-haired wizard.  
“What do you know of adoption rites?”   
His eyes narrowed, a hand lifting to scrub over his face as he exhaled forcefully and raised a pale eyebrow in my direction. “A bit more than the average wizard, I hope. You’re going to tell me something I’m not going to like, aren’t you?”   
A smirk pulled at my lips.  
“As a individual whose father was well known for having been blood adopted after the second war with Voldemort? Possibly.”   
He waved his hand wearily, signaling me to continue as he pulled a flask from his teaching robes, taking a small sip from it before returning it to its place. I raised an eyebrow in question, smirking a bit, but I refrained from commenting.  
“Well, as you know, our modern rites are fairly basic. Go to the ministry, prink a finger and your bloods are combined in a bowl. After that portion is done, you both swear an oath, typically one that is specific to the family that is involved, and the family magic accepts you. One detail that is not widely shared is that while you may be under the protection of the family magic, it is not one with you.” I paused here, searching the gaze of the man, hoping that he might see the importance of this distinction. A frown had made its way onto his face, and his silvery eyes were intent on me.  
“And what repercussions might that have on individuals who were magically blood adopted?”   
Adjusting my robes more comfortably, recognizing that the conversation might take longer than I had expected previously, I settled in.  
“In short, the family magic considers the individual adopted more as an alliance. To the magic, it is something like fealty having been sworn by the adoptee. Despite this, the magical bond of their original blood family is not removed, it is simply dormant. You may have noticed your own physical traits are undeniably like those of your father despite his blood adoption. It’s clear that he and your adopted grandparents did not use the old rites.”   
Orion frowned. “What do you mean?”  
I eye him, a disbelieving laugh escaping me. “You mean to tell me that you don’t know.” The words slipped out, far less mindful than they might have been without the Veritaserum.  
Orion’s lips pursed tightly, silver eyes flashing. “I don’t know what you mean, witch. Explain.” I searched his countenance for any sign of a lie, and found nothing. I licked my lips as I realized my mistake, turning my gaze back to the bracelet encircling my wrist, turning the beads with my fingers.  
“Right then...Well, one of the signs of strongly aligned family magic is the iconic physical traits. Once purebloods found a way, they tied a trait of their founding members to their family magic, or family magic chose one for them. For the Weasley family, it was red hair. The Malfoys, pale blond hair, and silver eyes. The Blacks, dark hair and grey eyes. Think of it as a magical birthmark. It became an outward confirmation of the family magic being active in the bloodline, showing itself in the physical traits of the heirs. Very popular in pureblood families.” I took a deep breath, continuing.   
“Your mother is dark haired, with green-blue eyes. I don’t know if you’re learned in the muggle sciences, but genetically, you should look more like your mother, as dark hair is a dominant physical trait. But because your father’s magic is still aligned with his blood parent’s magic, and your mother took a vow to be one with your father’s family when they married, the magic showed itself through your physical traits when you were born. It is the same with your brother, Scorpius.”  
I turn, sticking my hand into the pocket of my robes that had an undetectable extension charm on it, pulling out a leather bound notebook and a small handful of muggle pens in different colors, sketching out a basic family tree on it to show the relations. Drawing a line from the Malfoy family tree (in green) to that of the Tonks (in red), I tapped my pen, drawing Orion’s eyes to it before passing it to him.  
“Basically, with you as an example, this is likely what happened. Your father, mother, and siblings are protected by the Tonks family magic, but it isn’t...tied to you. Its bond will weaken with time and your children, unless adopted in the old rites, will have an affinity for the Malfoy family magic, not the Tonks. They will have the same magical birthmark as you. Perhaps, they may may have the same affinity for battle magic that your father and his blood family had.”  
Orion nodded slowly, leaning back in his own chair after returning the notebook. “Mhm,” he hummed thoughtfully, a hand coming up to rub at the faint stubble that lined his jaw. “Back to our original point, though, what do the old rites entail? Some sort of blood consumption, or you would not have brought them up. I’m curious now what it has to do with you.”   
I twist the bead under my fingers five times before answering.  
“The circumstances of my adoption was less than fortunate, suffice to say. My da was a muggle, and my mum...well. She was turned into a werewolf not long after the final battle of Hogwarts.” I dared not look at Orion. Whether his gaze held sympathy, pity or disgust that my mum was a werewolf, I didn’t want to know. It was all well and good to claim that you were fine with werewolves and such, I had seen less than accepting reactions around my mother when visiting at the countryside Wolfsbane ward for the full moon.   
“Some of Greyback’s pack had decided to take up with his cause after his death. She didn’t want to have kids at first, but she saw that Teddy Lupin didn’t inherit the curse from his father, and eventually chose to try. But when my da died shortly after my sixth birthday, my mother had no way to support herself in the muggle world. Finding a job in the wizarding world was hard enough as a werewolf, let alone as a single mum. She was good friends with Hannah Abbott in Hogwarts, and when we came they took us in. Being werewolf is hard on the body though, and even with the Wolfsbane…” My voice broke off, and I held my breath stubbornly against the tears that welled up, despite the time that had passed.   
Another five turns of the beaded bracelet before I continued. “She never was very healthy, not after being bit. She...she died after a full moon when I was ten. She asked in her will that I be adopted, properly, by the Abbotts, so that at least I would have proper guardians both by magic and by law.” I pulled the notebook back, scratching out a basic portrayal of the ritual, the ingredients and oaths, meeting his eyes as I handed it to him. There was no disgust in his gaze. That was good.  
“Blood of my blood, flesh of my flesh...there’s a reason why a different ritual was created. The old ways had each of us use a slicing hex to cut off a small piece of flesh from each participant. Seven drops of blood from each person as well. These were combined in a potion, then the resulting potion is drunk, a certain number of sips, an oath sworn specific to the family magic, another number of sips, and another oath.”   
I chuckled, mildly amused by the memory. It had seemed so horrifying at the time, to have to ingest human flesh and blood. But in the end, the feeling of being accepted by the family magic had been remarkable. “It’s a spell in itself, really. If the potion is not made correctly, it can have a damaging effect on your magic, confusing it with dual ties to both family magics and affinities at once. In short though, yes, I drank human blood and ate human flesh through that ritual.”   
My fingers kept turning the beads as my eyes stare unfocused at the fire. “All things considered, I hope you’ll still consider me for the teaching position here.”   
“Not to worry Miss Abbott. Your teachers from Beauxbatons spoke very highly of you, as did your previous employers. To be truthful, I’m surprised you were simply a consultant, and didn’t go into cursebreaking.” Orion rises from his chair, and I do the same. Our eyes meet, silver and gold. His hand stretches out and I raise my own to shake it.  
“Welcome to Hogwarts, Professor.”


End file.
